


A New Beginning

by irishbandlover23



Series: A Way Home [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishbandlover23/pseuds/irishbandlover23
Summary: Natori makes a choice, Natsume makes a choice, and Natori’s manager might or might not approve.
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi & Natsume Takashi
Series: A Way Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810480
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	1. A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous story! I had a few people ask if there was a sequel—I always had one in mind, but I never knew whether I would write it or not. But I have. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

His agent sits across from him, arms crossed, frown firmly in place. Ishikawa’s been his first and only agent, for good reason. Brutally honest and effective, Ishikawa has a knack for knowing what roles he should (and should not) take, while also understanding Natori's secondary job. It is for these reasons that Natori decides to tell him about his (not impulsive) plan regarding a certain child, and for this reason that Ishikawa's scowling at him. 

Ishikawa’s tone leaves no room for argument. “No.”

Natori frowns. “Why not?” 

Ishikawa leans forward and hisses, “You're _twenty_ and your career is just getting started. Think of what this will do to your image.”

He feels a spark of irritation and struggles to keep it hidden. He’s got an image to maintain now, a suave, collected man who can slide into any female’s heart. He cooly replies, “So I'm not allowed to have a private life now?”

Ishikawa crosses his arms and hisses, “Do _not_ put words into my mouth, Shuuichi.”

He feels his control slipping, eager to get what he wants as soon as possible. “Look, Natsume needs—”

Ishikawa interjects with a huff, “The boy is not a toy or a pet!”

Natori rolls his eyes. As if he wasn’t aware that Natsume was a person, as if that fact didn’t keep him awake at night. “I am aware.”

Ishikawa looks at him, disapproval clear in his eyes. “No, I’m not sure you are.”

Natori tries one more time. He doesn’t need Ishikawa’s approval, not really. “I'll take care of him, really.”

Ishikawa shakes his head. “A child needs more than food and shelter. He needs care and affection.” Ishikawa hesitates, but continues, “Something you haven't shown me you are capable of since we've met.”

His facade cracks; Natori’s eyes blaze with fury. _How dare he imply I don’t care about Natsume?_ “You're my agent; do not pretend to be otherwise.”

Ishikawa falters just slightly, but plows on. “No. I might be your agent, but _you've_ made me be more than that.”

Natori flinches. Admittedly, he had given Ishikawa lots of freedom all this time. He was efficient, knew about yokai, and didn’t judge: a combination rarely found anywhere. But it seems that freedom came as a double-edged sword. Natori coldly replies, “I'm merely telling you what I will do. I don't need your approval.” Natori stands up, drops several bills on the table, and grabs his coat. “Good day.”

Ishikawa frowns. “Shuuichi, sit down.”

“No.” Natori hisses, “Like it or not, I'm going to become Natsume’s guardian. If you don’t like it, we can discuss your contract on Monday.”

Ishikawa glowers and stiffly replies, “I'll call you.”

* * *

Natori pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate the headache beginning to form. It’s barely Tuesday, and he’s been working long hours—production of the new film he was a lead for was finally beginning and that always brought down his free time to zero. Ishikawa was still giving him the cold shoulder, but he had at least decided to stay, for which he was (reluctantly) grateful. 

However, between makeup, costumes, and continual takes and retakes, he'd had little time to properly investigate a possible Natsume family and possible foster care. 

In the end, all Natori learned was that Natsume Reiko had existed, but nothing beyond that. Reiko proved to be an enigma, unheard of by most exorcists yet striking a multitude of reactions from yokai Sasago and Urihime had asked. 

Information about raising a child proved easier to find, but harder to go through. It was appalling to see how ineffective the foster system was. Natsume had been constantly passed around relative to relative, usually for only a couple of months, as if no one thought to give him stability beyond the bare minimum. When he had expressed his interest for a more permanent solution for Natsume, it had sparked curiosity and lots of wariness, but he’d merely smiled and said that the boy needed stability, something he could (if barely) give. 

The paperwork was tedious, but manageable. The issue lied with Natsume. How was he to ask Natsume to come live with him? He was sure Natsume saw him as an honorary sibling, someone who could also see yokai. 

That didn't mean Natsume wanted to _live_ with him. 

And moreso, Ishikawa’s comment still irked him, somehow. _‘He needs care and affection. Something you haven't shown me since we've met.’_ He knew Natsume was a large commitment, a boy who would take up lots of attention due to his normal adolescent growth and his affinity for yokai. But he could handle it—he had himself _and_ his shiki to help him out.

And throughout it all, Natori never doubted he was making the right choice. Natsume needed someplace safe and he’d like to think he was safer than other exorcists. He shuddered to think what chaos would abound should he somehow fall in with the Matoba’s. 

* * *

Natsume is staring at him. More precisely, he's staring at the black lizard moving across his face.

“Nii-san?”

He hums, already knowing what he's going to ask. “What?”

“The lizard… is that normal?”

His lips quirk upwards. “It's a yokai.” Noting Natsume’s alarmed expression, he quickly adds, “It's practically harmless. I don't remember how I got it, but I haven't been possessed or cursed.” _Yet._

Natsume continues staring at the lizard, and Natori would be amused if it didn't mean Natsume had to be staring at _him,_ too. His gaze was far more intimidating than any camera or interview. Natsume curiously asks, “Does it bother you?”

He pauses, wonders how long it's been since anyone has asked him that, and realizes that no one ever has. He slowly replies, “No. It never goes to my left leg... _that’s_ slightly more concerning than it just roaming my body.”

“...I see.”

Natori knows Natsume doesn't really understand, but he appreciates the thought. 

Today is the third time that Natsume shows up at the cafe, full of hesitance and lots of curiosity. Natori doesn't mind; Natsume is a breath of fresh air, especially now that Ishikawa—well. “Takashi, forgive me, but may I ask something?”

Takashi shrugs, but gives him a small smile. “It's only fair.”

_Fair, right._ He fiddled with his coffee cup and asks, “Do you like staying with your current guardians?”

Natsume freezes, eyes wide, mouth open, panic clearly written in his face, already a confirmation of what he asked. Yet, Natsume cautiously responds, “I'm grateful that they've taken me in, of course.”

He leans forward, trying to appear understanding and sympathetic. “But?”

Natsume bites his lips, but quietly replies, “They don't understand.”

Natori leans back in his chair. Yes, they wouldn’t. And that’s the difference between Natori and the rest of his so-called guardians. “I see.”

Natsume is looking at the table as he mumbles out, “Everyone always starts out kind, but after they see what I am, they grow to fear me.”

Natsume isn’t aware, but his words paint a vivid picture; he can almost see Natsume closing himself off, never letting people in. He‘s reminded of his own past, in that large house, no care nor affection, only fear and anger. 

_Am I an exception? No, it's probably because I can see yokai, that he allows himself to let down his guard, if only just a little._ His heart goes out to him, for he truly doesn’t want Natsume to become even remotely like him, jaded and callous. “I'm sorry, Natsume.”

He shrugs. He offhandedly replies, “I’m used to it.” He blushes in mortification upon realizing that he's said more than he should. 

Natori isn’t like Natsume; Natori is cruel. He knows how to exploit people, how to hide his true self and be what others want him to be. But he finds he doesn't want to lie to Natsume, to the poor child who remains kind despite being constantly misunderstood. He softly asks, “What if I told you that I can provide you a better home?”

Natsume gapes up at him. “I—I don’t understand.”

Natori smiles, slightly nervously. “What if I became your guardian?”

“You mean,” he slowly starts, “You’d be my family?”

Natori nods. “Essentially, yes.” 

Natsume frowns into his juice. “I—I have to think about it.”

Natori sighs. Figures it wouldn’t be easy—for now, at least, the idea was there. He nods, and says, “I understand. Just—properly think about it.” 

Natsume nods, but doesn’t meet his eyes. “Of course, nii san.”


	2. Natsume’s Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume ponders and finally makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now: the conclusion. Hope you guys enjoy!

Natsume leaves the coffee shop a jumbled mess. His guardians hadn’t ever been kind—but they had taken him in, even for a month or two, and that had been a kindness in and of itself. 

He didn't particularly  _ like _ his previous guardians, but he'd met someone like him because of them. It was scary, it was nerve-wracking, it was relieving to finally find someone who understood what he saw and who could, apparently, get rid of them as well. 

And now, well—what an offer.

Natori Shuuichi. Nii-san. He was an interesting person: hiding behind too-large smiles, gallons of tea and a soothing voice, he was a remarkably pleasant person. But to some extent, Natori always seemed preoccupied with other things—he saw flashes of emotions, gone before he could blink. He was always lost in thought yet he always answered his curious or prodding questions.

“-Natsume.”

He blinks, and stares up at the girl calling his name. He smiles, polite as ever. “Sorry, what?”

She‘s got her hands behind her back and a nervous smile on her face. “Do you have a group yet?”

His smile falters and he shakes his head. “No, our teacher said I could do it independently, considering how late I came in.”

She frowns, an expression way too familiar. “I see. Well, later.”

He watches her walk away to her circle of friends and wonders, not for the first time, how simpler life could be if he didn’t have to move all the time.

If he took up Natori’s offer, would things change?

But would it be simple? He could make friends, maybe, but the yokai… They’d never leave him alone. Would he become a pariah for the rest of his life?

He shakes his head and stands up, eager to leave the suddenly-suffocating classroom. 

He walks through the halls, awkwardly smiling at those who stare at him. He's heading upstairs—the roof is always a good spot to avoid people—when he spots a large yokai on the landing. He yelps, startling some students and unintentionally catching the attention of the yokai.

He pretends he hasn't seen anything, and continues on his way, avoiding eye contact with it. But the yokai isn't stupid. It follows him, trailing just a little bit  _ too _ close despite his quickened pace. 

He ignores it as best as he can, but that proves impossible when the yokai touches him and stops him in his tracks. 

“Oi,” he hisses out, quietly so that others don't hear. 

The yokai says, “You can see me.”

“Let go.”

But the yokai squeezes his wrist, painfully enough to make him wince. “I'll eat you!”

He almost wants to roll his eyes—they always want to eat him, hurt him, bring him pain—but he settles for punching it, satisfied when the yokai yelps and lets him go. He runs down the hall, ignoring the teacher’s admonitions and his classmates’ curious gazes.

He runs to his desk, grabs his books, and hurriedly excuses himself with, “Headache,” running until he's outside the school, outside of the yokai’s area.

_ Nii-san would know how to get rid of it, _ he unconsciously thinks, scowling at himself for thinking about him  _ again. _

He can't exactly walk to his current guardian’s house in the middle of the day, so he settles for a spot in the park under some secluded trees.

He closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

When he wakes, the sun is setting and he realizes with a start that it's almost time for dinner.

He runs to his temporary home, hoping to avoid chastisement. These guardians were stricter than usual—leave home at 7, be back by 5, do not cause trouble—and eager to maintain the appearance of normalcy. Well, skipping class had certainly ruined that image. He tries to think of possible excuses and settles for, “I felt a bit tired after classes and accidentally fell asleep.” He won't be able to use the excuse again, but as long as it works  _ this _ time, he'll be fine.

He knocks and opens the door, the excuse already on his lips. “Sorry, I’m-” he pauses as he sees another pair of shoes by the door. “-late.”

Here’s how he deals with guests: he either says a brief hello and goes to his room in exile or he avoids greetings altogether and directly goes to his room. He debates which one to do—his current guardians haven’t stated the guest rules yet—and resorts to the third option: hide in the shadows and eavesdrop for his cue.

He pads softly into the living room, trying to catch a glimpse of the guest. His guardians are seated, frowning at the guest, which is strange, as that is not  _ normal  _ behavior.

His relative asks, “I don’t get it. Why now?”

An oddly familiar soft voice replies, “I met Natsume when he was with his previous guardians.”

He forgets about cues and steps into the room in a hurry, because he knows that voice, he knows who it belongs to.

His eyes are bright as he yells, “Nii-san!” 

He sees his guardians frown, but he’s more focused on Natori, who is throwing him a slightly bashful smile. “Hello, Natsume.”

His relative asks him, disgust clear in his voice, “Do you know him?”

He would normally cower, afraid of  _ that  _ voice, but this is Natori, this is new, so he nods. “He’s a-friend.”

Natori smiles, and says, “I was just talking to your guardians, because I-”

“Natori,” they protest. “Nothing is for sure yet.”

He doesn’t understand the flash of  _ something  _ that passes through Natori’s face, but he  _ does  _ recognize the razor sharp smile, the velvety words dripping with slight sarcasm. He’s just never seen it come from Natori himself. And for once it isn’t aimed at him. “Oh but I am serious. I want to become Natsume’s legal guardian.”

His relatives are angry—he doesn’t know why, wouldn’t this be the best option? Keep the strange boy away forever? His guardian hisses out, “This is a  _ family _ matter, something that a stranger-”

“A stranger?” Natori scoffs. “Please. I’d treat him better than everyone in your  _ family.” _

“How dare you!” His guardian points an accusing finger towards Natori and angrily hisses, “We take him in and treat him well. As if that’s not enough!”

Natori sighs, all anger seeped out, and quietly replies, “Natsume deserves more.”

His guardian insists, “Listen, Natsume, he-”

He finds the words he couldn’t say so easily at the coffee shop slip out like water now. “Okay.”

He doesn’t understand why he even thought for one second that Natori wasn’t a good choice. This was the first time someone said he deserved more and it made his chest ache, his eyes grow moist. 

Always wanting more but refusing to ask because he was just a burden, one that no relative had ever wanted, and yet—here’s a person who holds out his hand and wants to give him that. 

He turns his gaze away from Natori and stares at his guardians, wondering if this was possible. It’s crazy, it’s wild, it’s liberating. 

If he’s given a choice, he knows what he would choose, every time. 

His guardians stare at him in shock, and he finds himself replying, “I want to go with Natori.” I want to try.

He hears Natori softly breathe out, “Natsume.”

He continues, voice slightly shaky, “Everyone has been patient and so very kind, but I’m sorry. I want to go.”

His guardians stare at him in shock. “Natsume-”

Natori looks at him, eyes widened and a slight smile on his face. “Natsume, are you sure this is what you want?”

He nods. “Yes.”

He doesn't know exactly what kind of guardian Natori will be. He’s clearly got his own issues, but so does he. 

He knows it won’t be easy, but he knows they will both try. 

And for once, he’ll trust in Natori, the family he lost as a child and found again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
